John Hurt
thumb|210px John Vincent Hurt (ur. 22 stycznia 1940 w Chesterfield) – angielski aktor filmowy i teatralny. Karierę sceniczną rozpoczął w 1962, w tym samym roku debiutował również w filmie, epizodem w The Wild and the Willing. Uznanie krytyki zdobył cztery lata później, rolą w Oto jest głowa zdrajcy Freda Zinnemanna. Grał szalonego rzymskiego cesarza Kaligulę w serialu BBC Ja, Klaudiusz. Za drugoplanową rolę w Midnight Express (1978) uhonorowano go Złotym Globem, został także nominowany do Oscara. Kolejną nominację zdobył w 1980, za tytułową rolę w dramacie Davida Lyncha Człowiek słoń. W filmie tym wystąpił w specjalnej masce. Hurt należy do tego gatunku aktorów, którzy w filmach grają chętnie i często, niezależnie od rodzaju proponowanej roli – jego filmografia liczy grubo ponad sto pozycji. Pojawia się w wielkich hitach, ale także w małych dziełach niezależnych, produkowanych po obu stronach Oceanu. Często grywa zgorzkniałych mężczyzn, którzy swe rozczarowanie starają się maskować cynizmem. W 2004 został komandorem Orderu Imperium Brytyjskiego. Wybrana filmografia * Oto jest głowa zdrajcy (A Man for All Seasons 1966) jako Richard Rich * Dom przy Rillington Place 10 (10 Rillington Place 1971) jako Timothy John Evans * Ja, Klaudiusz (I, Claudius 1977) jako Kaligula * Midnight Express (1978) jako Max * Wrzask (The Shout 1978) jako Anthony Fielding * Obcy - ósmy pasażer Nostromo (Alien 1979) jako Kane * Człowiek słoń (The Elephant Man 1980) jako John Merrick * Wrota niebios (Heaven's Gate 1980) jako Billy Irvine * Historia świata: Część I (History of the World: Part I 1981) jako Jezus * 1984 (Nineteen Eighty-Four 1984) - Winston Smith * Kosmiczne jaja (Spaceballs 1987) jako Kane * Biała gorączka (White Mischief 1987) jako Gilbert Colvile * Pole (The Field 1990) jako Bird' O'Donnel * I kowbojki mogą marzyć (Even Cowgirls Get the Blues 1993) jako Hrabia * Rob Roy (1995) jako Markiz Montrose * Truposz (Dead Man 1995) jako John Scholfield * Bandyta (1997) jako Babits * Stracone dusze (Lost Souls 2000) jako Ojciec Lareaux * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 2001) jako Pan Ollivander * Hellboy (2004) jako Profesor Bruttenholm * Propozycja (The Proposition 2005) jako Jellon Lamb, łowca głów * Strzelając do psów (Shooting Dogs 2005) jako Christopher * V jak Vendetta (V for Vendetta 2006) jako Sutler * Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull 2008) jako Profesor Oxley * Przygody Merlina (Merlin 2008) jako głos Wielkiego Smoka * Hellboy: Złota Armia (Hellboy II: The Golden Army 2008) jako Profesor Trevor 'Broom' Bruttenholm * Anglik w Nowym Jorku (An Englishman in New York 2009) jako tytułowy bohater, pisarz Quentin Crisp * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. Część I (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I 2010) jako Pan Ollivander * Melancholia (2011) jako Dexter * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. Część II (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II 2011) jako Pan Ollivander * Szpieg (Tinker, Tailor, Solider, Spy 2012) jako Kontrola * Doctor Who jako Doktor Kategoria:Aktorzy i aktorki